Twenty Four Hours
by Pikastarr
Summary: Numbuh Four's not having the best of days...and he has to spend this particular day with Numbuh Three. Alone. Oh, the Rainbow Monkey horror. Warning: Cavity-inducing 34! [Ch. 8: A little visit from the Delightful Children can cause a few problem
1. All Alone

Hello, and welcome to the fluffiest 3/4 thing I have ever wrote! I know you guys are all waiting on THEKISS and stuff, but this is just kind of something I write in when I get writer's block. Don't worry, people, I'm not putting it on hold or anything – I'm still full of ideas! So just enjoy this fanfic, and flames are accepted...I won't be surprised if someone yells that there are too many 3/4 fanfics circling the internet because I agree 100% there. The only reason we are complaining is because half of them aren't good enough and too predictable. We need originality – if you people want reviews, make the story as original as possible.  
  
I'm not saying that my fanfic here is the most original piece of work written, but really. I do love 3/4 fanfics – don't get me wrong – it's just that a lot are about the same storyline. Okay, enough of my pointless lecturing that you will probably flame me about... To the story!  
  
Disclaimer: If you honestly think I own Kids Next Door, make your way to the Happy Hotel. And yes, I did steal that from Numbuh Two—I don't even own part of the disclaimer...isn't that awful?  
  
Oh, and by the way, the title is still pending...I really haven't thought of anything good enough of what to call this thing. Oh, and sorry that the chapter is so short and everything...but there will be A LOT of chapters, so just deal with it, okay? .

* * *

_**Chapter One: All Alone**_  
  
No matter what Numbuh Four did, he couldn't avoid it. He tried everything – yelling at her, making fun of her, and plain out acting like he didn't care what she was up to. But that warm, fuzzy feeling inside his stomach just wouldn't go away around her. He hated it, whatever it was.  
  
And today happened to be one of the days he was going to have to deal with that feeling. Because today was the day he'd be left alone with her.  
  
All day long, too.  
  
Countless times Numbuh Four had tried to persuade Numbuh One into letting him accompany the rest of the team on the mission. With each day that passed, the crazier the bribes became – once he even asked Numbuh One that he would watch fifty Rainbow Monkey videos in a row for his punishment instead, and when Numbuh One said no, Numbuh Four knew there was no hope. He was going to be stuck in the tree house while the rest of them besides Numbuh Three and him traveled to the arctic to meet up with Numbuh Thirty- C...again.  
  
He really didn't find it fair. All he'd done was make a few comments about Numbuh One's leadership skills and boom – punishment. But Numbuh One apparently thought staying back from a mission wasn't enough, so he assigned whom but Numbuh Three to stay back, too. It was like Numbuh One knew that he had a problem with the girl. He just plain out said, "Numbuh Three's staying, too," without even explaining why. This was mostly what sent Numbuh Four over the edge with the Rainbow Monkey bribe.  
  
So now the poor Aussie sat in the middle of his wrestling mat, contemplating the facts over in his mind, every so often muttering things he could barely understand himself.  
  
Numbuh Four rested onto his back and mumbled. _At least she's not going ter beh with that cruddy penguin_, he mused to himself and suddenly felt taken aback at his own thoughts. Why should he care anyway? She was just a dumb, Rainbow Monkey-loving girl after all!  
  
This was the last straw. He had a plan. Instead of worrying over all of the events that might occur while being alone with Numbuh Three, he was going to completely and fully ignore her. Therefore, nothing bad could happen...none of those strange feelings could return to his head.  
  
But this strategy failed as quickly as it came to mind for as soon as he made his way into the kitchen for breakfast, the girl came running past, a blur of black and green. He sighed to himself. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
"Hey, where are the others?" She asked him, sitting down on a stool at the table with an empty bowl in front of her. "Did they go somewhere?"  
  
Numbuh Four felt warmth in his cheeks – he wasn't a big fan of the way she was staring at him, not to mention that cruddy hot feeling that his face was getting. "Don't ya remember? They're on that arctic mission thing..."  
  
"Oh! I remember now!" She said smiling, but her eyes still held confusion.  
  
"Yeah, ah'm sure ya do," he replied in his accented voice. "Now, ah'm gettin' a pop tart an' goin' up ter mah room...if ya need meh, ya know that's where ah'll beh."  
  
_Pe'fect idea, Wally_, he thought to himself with a mischievous grin. _Jus' stay in yer room all day an' nothin' bad will 'appen.  
_  
"Okie-dokie, Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Three kept smiling in her usual perpetually blissful way. "But are you sure you don't want to come play tea party with me?"  
  
"Yeah, ah'm sure."  
  
"_Really_ sure?"  
  
"Really sure."  
  
And so Numbuh Four grabbed his said pop tart and began to walk out of the room when Numbuh Three's voice stopped him, "Bye-bye, Numbuh Four! Have fun!"  
  
_Yeah, fun is w'ot ah'm gonna 'ave all right_, he thought sarcastically. _Bein' cooped up in mah room loike a dang animal is a load'a'fun.  
_  
Of course, this thought was nothing like what came out of his mouth then. "Ah will, Numbuh Three," he said. "G'bye."  
  
He was finally able to leave the kitchen without Numbuh Three interrupting, and he made his way up to his room. As he entered, he found himself wondering what he could possibly do all day to keep himself occupied. Music would get old fast, and fighting his training robots was too easy and too exhausting at the same time.  
  
_Crud_, he thought. _Ah knew ah should've put a TV in 'ere._

* * *

Sorry it's short and everything, but it's just the beginning, so it'll get better and more interesting – trust me! Besides, there are _a lot _of chapters so far, so yeah...For now, just review and it'll make me happy enough to post chapter two. Yup, yup. 

I'll even reply to all my reviews if you people are kind enough! ;D  
  
Next Chapter info: Numbuh Four finds his room to be super boring, so he decides to sneak out to go watch T.V. There's only one problem – he has to get by Numbuh Three's room to get there!


	2. An Inch Apart

Wow, seven reviews already! :O I am surprised, I thought I'd get only like two or something! But oh well, you people are so nice to me, so there we go. Okay, I'm going to reply to all of my lovely reviews like I promised I would. XD  
  
Kooky34Girl: (tear, then sniffle) I am so glad I have such loyal fans out there! I love you so much! :D:D:D:D (glomps you a thousand and five hundred and fourteen times)  
  
MaD DiAnA: Whoo! I am updating now! XD Cookies for you!  
  
Princess Rusty: Fluff is really not my specialty or anything, but I'm glad you're enjoying it and everything! :D Thank-yas!  
  
HamGirl168: Really? It's wonderful? YAY, thank-ya! I was going for wonderful! XD  
  
Elera: My writing style is luffed...(tear) I luff you! :D (glompage)  
  
Person: Eeeeh!! You love me, you really love me! I'm glad you like the 3/4 sweetness because I do, too!  
  
Turanga: Thank-you sooo much for reviewing! You do not know how happy I get when my email tells me someone has reviewed!  
  
Okay, now that I've kept my promise, let's get on to the story. But, as always, I must give you the ever-terrible disclaimer first. :P  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own KND and am wasting my time writing a fanfic when I could make it into an episode. Ha, I wish.

* * *

**Chapter Two: An Inch Apart**  
  
It was not long after Numbuh Four had retired to his room that he realized he was bored out of his mind. He had already beaten the crud out of his training robot four times and read every comic book he could find at least twice. He knew what he wanted to do. He, of course, wanted to go watch television. This idea tempted him with every step he took around his room. But there was no way he would do it. There was no possible way he could make it to the main room if he had to walk by...  
  
..._her_ room.  
  
And if she saw him, he was toast, and he knew it. He would be taken by the arm and into her room to do things that terrified him too much to even imagine. If Numbuh Four really wanted to go down there, he would have to be extra cautious with every step he took down the hall—and he did not even need to be wondering what would happen if one step was too squeaky.  
  
After finally deciding that he would somehow sneak past her room without getting caught, Numbuh Four crept out the door into the hallway. He took a step. Sweat trickled down the sides of his head.  
  
_Why should ah be scared?_ He asked himself. _Ah mean, she'll never 'ear meh! An' it's not loike she could do anything that scary if she found me_... He stopped in mid-thought. _W'ot am ah saying?! A'course she can!  
_  
He tiptoed more down the hallway, becoming more and more nervous the closer he came towards her door. The floor seemed to creak beneath him, but Numbuh Four wasn't sure if it was really creaking or his imagination.  
  
_Why'd Numbuh One 'ave ter 'ave wooden boards fer the floor? Why not noice and quiet carpet...c'mon, Numbuh Four, you've almost made it..._  
  
"**AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!**"  
  
The scream startled him so much that he fell smack on the floor, causing way too much noise for it not to be noticed. _W'ot could she possibly beh screamin' bloody murder about?_ He wondered, getting to his feet and dusting himself off, all at once forgetting his fear of her seeing him.  
  
"**NUMBUH FOUUUUUUUURRRR!!!!!!!!**"  
  
His question was soon answered as Numbuh Three came running out of her room. Since she hadn't known Numbuh Four was standing there, she collided with him headfirst. The two fell to the ground – Numbuh Three on top of him and their faces were maybe an inch apart (if even).  
  
"Er..." Numbuh Four mentally cursed to himself as he felt heat spread across one cheek to the other.  
  
Numbuh Three still looked a bit horror-struck from whatever had made her scream and seeing Numbuh Four as close up as he was didn't exactly help. She only looked more confused and frightened, but after awhile of just lying there, she finally smiled and spoke, "Hi, Numbuh Four!"  
  
"U-u-uh, 'e-ey, N-Numbuh Th-Three," he stuttered, smiling stupidly. Why was it so hard to look away from her face? He didn't like this position one bit. 1. His cheeks had come to the point of feeling like they'd burn off his face. 2. Butterflies were swiveling around his stomach like they hadn't had a good flight in a long while. And 3. Numbuh Three was lying on top of him, only her face was an inch apart from his own, and she was acting like it was no big deal. So why couldn't he just look away and make it a tad bit better?  
  
Maybe he kind of...liked the situation of being so close to her face?  
  
_Nah, w'ot am ah thinking? Ah 'ate this position! Ah 'ate it! _He thought angrily to himself. He couldn't believe he had even considered the idea in the first place.  
  
Numbuh Three giggled. "Why is your face so red, Numbuh Four?"  
  
He had hoped it wouldn't have come to this question, but he knew there was no point in hiding it when he was sure the redness in his cheeks was quite visible right now. There was really no chance of missing it if you happened to be in the body of Numbuh Three right now.  
  
"Ah-ah'm red?" Numbuh Four questioned like he'd never heard of blushing before. "Ah-ah dunno...maybe ah'm gettin'...sick?" Whether that was a question or a statement, Numbuh Four didn't even know.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Numbuh Four said a silent thanks to himself that this girl wasn't Numbuh Five. Otherwise, she wouldn't be as unaware of the fact of _why_ he was blushing the way he was...Heck, he didn't even know the answer to that one!  
  
"Um, Numbuh Th-Three? Can ya get off meh now?"  
  
"Okie-dokie-smokie!" She giggled again, removing herself from on top of him and standing on her feet. She held out a hand. "Need some help?"  
  
_More than ya will ever think_, Numbuh Four answered in his head before glaring at her hand and getting up without it. "Ah don't need any cruddy _girl's_ 'elp. Ah'm Numbuh Four!"  
  
Numbuh Three slightly frowned at this statement and put her hand back down at her side. "Okay, sorry..."  
  
"W'ot were ya screamin' 'bout anyways?"  
  
"Oh!" It was like a lightning bolt of memory had suddenly struck the Japanese girl. "Um...uh...uh...Mr. Cherrybottom Snuggles is gone. Yeah!"  
  
Numbuh Four's mouth went slightly ajar. "You 'ave _got_ ter beh jokin' meh."  
  
"Nope, he really is!" She said, tears forming in the corners of her dark eyes. "He was my favorite Rainbow Monkey, too! I won't be able to _live_ without him! Pweeeeeese help me find him!"  
  
Numbuh Four crossed his arms, looking at her like antlers had suddenly sprouted on top of her head. "Numbuh Three, it's jus' a cruddy—"  
  
"**HELP ME FIND MR. CHERRYBOTTOM SNUGGLES OR ELSE!!!!**" Numbuh Three yelled loudly, her eyes turning as red as what Numbuh Four's face had recently become.  
  
He stood there in silence, staring at the girl in pure and utter fright. "Um, okay, I'll go look, um...er...in my...room...?" It was the first thing that came to his mind, but the last place you'd ever find a Rainbow Monkey.  
  
Her eyes returned to their normal color, and a smile stretched out across her face. "Okay! Tell me if you find him!"  
  
Numbuh Four slowly began to back away from her. "Um...okay...?" Then as quickly as he had changed his mind, he took off down the hallway to his room.

* * *

And there ya have it! Please keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing – that's the deal! So you do your part and I'll do mine, 'kay?  
  
Next Chapter info: Numbuh Four finds an old red Rainbow Monkey in his room. He decides that it may work as a substitute for Mr. Cherrybottom Snuggles, but will Numbuh Three be convinced? 


	3. Mr Kissy Kuddles

You guessed it – Chapter three is here, along with my responses to my good little reviewers out there! (talk show host voice) And heeeeeeere they are!  
  
Turanga: I'm so glad that you're glad! XD  
  
Princess Rusty: Yay! I make people happyful!  
  
Kooky34Girl: Go right ahead and sing the Rainbow Monkey song – it is like pudding to my ears! I will sing right along with you!  
  
Elera: Mwahaha...trouble he be in... :3  
  
Waverly: Here's your update! Thank you sooo much for reading!  
  
Lyzz2nwn: Lol – threatening always works!  
  
Cweek: Thankiez. :D  
  
Jasikaermine: Oh, everyone has spelling issues! One of my best friends is one of the worst spellers in the world! XD  
  
Wally734: Meepers, please keep on reading. I luff making people happy!  
  
Numbah34: Hehehe, wait no longer for chappie three is here!  
  
Theflamehat: Yes, more "great"ness for me!  
  
Tai Kawei: (glomps you and Wally) Torturing him is what I live for.  
  
Neosun7: I wrote more! Be happy, grab yourself some pudding! XD  
  
Aqua-chan the Deviant: Wow, you are my first ever review that makes me think! Lol. It is perfectly okay – you are entitled to your own opinion about Wally's accent... Sometimes I even try saying what I type, and find trouble in putting it in Wally's voice. And I know I seem demanding for reviews...it's just that I hate writing something that people won't even read. :P But I'm so happy you are reading my fic! :D:D:D Thankiez!  
  
Princess Rusty...again?: Oh, yes, explanation of the Rainbow Monkey in Numbuh Four's room is here. :D  
  
Jade: Eeeh! (glomp) And to answer your question—I guess I should've specified this earlier—they are twelve.  
  
Kieran: LOL – I know! Yay for 3/4ness!  
  
Swimchick1614: Well, OF COURSE, Numbuh Three is going to be flakey...It's her personality! XD Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Divagurl277: 1. Thankiez! 2. Oh, you'll see – I guess I should've put the answer to this question in the "preview"...I mean, now that I've read the preview again to myself, it does seem kind of strange!  
  
Okay, now that those are done, time for the worst part of every fanfic – the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I will own KND and make myself a character one day, but for now, we must live with the evil thing called reality and just smack me and tell me this won't ever happen because I'm just a diluted girl on earth with hopeless dreams of owning KND. (sigh) If only life decided to be fair!

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Mr. Kissy Kuddles  
_**  
He hated himself. Oh, how he _hated_ himself sometimes. He could be so stupid and pointless at times – and this happened to be one of those times again. Numbuh Three, although she could be quite an airhead most of the time, should've known the last place to look for a dumb Rainbow Monkey was _his_ room.  
  
And now he had to go out there. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to or not – looking for something he didn't really care about wasn't at the top of his to-do list. But nonetheless, Numbuh Three was bound to come and get him sooner or later, and if he found the stupid doll quick enough, he could go watch TV in peace, away from all that butterfly-in-the-stomach crud.  
  
With a sigh, Numbuh Four poked his blonde head out the door to peek around. No Numbuh Three. So far, so good. Another step. Nothing. Another step. _Ugh, this is takin' too long!_ He yelled inside his head, just wishing he'd know if Numbuh Three were to come skipping along or something.  
  
It didn't take long before she _did_ come skipping along because before he knew it, there was a familiar voice singing that came from down the hallway.  
  
"Tra la la la la!"  
  
Numbuh Four darted back inside his room instantly and placed his back against the door. He knew what she wanted – she wanted him to go looking for that Rainbow Monkey... No, he didn't want to go looking for a Rainbow Monkey, that was what he would've liked to tell her. But there were no excuses coming to his brain at the moment besides one. He was "busy" – but what could he possibly be busy with?  
  
_Think, Numbuh Four, think...w'ot could get 'er ter go away?  
_  
And suddenly it hit him. That red Rainbow Monkey she had given him last year for the Kids Next Door Anniversary, the day they had all met! She'd never know the difference! Right? Besides, if "Mr. Cherrybottom Snuggles" was "Cherrybottom", then he must be the color red!  
  
_It's genius, GENIUS! Ah can't believe ah don't get A's in school!_ He ran to his closet to pull through all his belongings, and he suddenly came up with it, but there was a problem. There was a tear in its arm...Numbuh Three wouldn't mind, right? It was just a tear...  
  
Numbuh Four was getting Mr. Huggykins flashbacks. Yes, she would mind.  
  
"Numbuh Fooooouuuur!!" came Numbuh Three from outside the door. "Knock-knock!"  
  
"Um, uh, jus' a minute!" He called back with a slight quiver in his voice. Shaking his head, he grabbed the thing and ran to the door and opened it. There she, Numbuh Three, was, smiling in all her never-ending bliss.  
  
"Didja find him?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Um, er, is, uh, this it?" He handed the Rainbow Monkey over to her, and she took it in her arms and held it up to the light.  
  
_Please, please, please_... Numbuh Four found himself praying.  
  
"No, silly! This is Mr. Kissy Cuddles!" Numbuh Three put the stuffed animal on top of his pudding bowl hairdo and laughed. "Remember? I gave it to you for the Kids Next Door Anniversary last year!"  
  
How she had even remembered its name was beyond all of Numbuh Four's knowledge, but he did not like the fact that the thing he despised most was sitting on top of his head. "Oh yeah...'ow could ah forget..." he grumbled back, beginning to growl up at "Mr. Kissy Cuddles".  
  
"Now, c'mon! Let's go search the main room!" She grabbed him by the hand and took off. The Rainbow Monkey fell to the ground, much to Numbuh Four's relief, but he had no time to even think about it because Numbuh Three was finally holding his hand.  
  
_W'ot the-? Cruddy face!_ Numbuh Four thought as he felt himself go hot in the cheeks. _Stop blushin'! There's not even anythin' ter be blushin' about! It's jus' Numbuh Three! Sure, she may 'ave some sort of an odd effect on meh, but ah still shouldn't be BLUSHIN'!!  
_  
Numbuh Three stopped abruptly in her run and twisted her body around to look at the boy. "Numbuh Four!" She gasped and released his hand, but somehow Numbuh Four couldn't decide if this was a bad thing or a good thing. "Your hand is all _sweaty_!"  
  
"Sweaty?" Numbuh Four looked down at his hand, blushing more as he saw how the sweat seemed to glisten on his palm. "Eh, sorry...been workin' out too 'ard, ah guess."  
  
Numbuh Three gave him her infamous puzzled expression, but then proceeded to smile anyway. "Oh, okay then!" This time she took off skipping without his hand, and Numbuh Four was left in the hallway, alone.  
  
"_Sweaty_? Numbuh Four, somethin' is seriously wrong with you today," he muttered, staring down at the ground in shame.  
  
"Numbuh Four?" Ahead of him Numbuh Three turned around, smiling as if there was this really funny joke that no one else knew but her. "You coming or what?"  
  
Numbuh Four jumped a bit, but shook the thoughts off. "Eh, roight... coming!"

* * *

Go me, I came out with Chapter Three! Ha, I am so a poet, and no duh that I know it! Okay, er, as always, please review, and MAYBE I'll give you one of my delicious chocolate chip cookies I have just finished baking. =9 I have a secret ingredient, yup, so they taste even BETTER!  
  
Next Chapter info: Uh-oh, Numbuh Three's making Numbuh Four do a pinky-swear promise with her. But what's this pinky-swear promise for in the first place? 


	4. I Pinky Swear Promise

Yeeeeeessss! I got two updates in tonight! Be proud! Be a nerd! Okay, never mind...that's kind of an inside joke with a friend...Hehe...

Kooky34Girl: (sniffle, glomp!) You are so very kind! I am very happy to know this fanfic drives you mad! Oh, and the "Best Friends" song? I can stand that, that my cousin, the only other person I know in real life who watches KND, sings it constantly just to bug me...but I've grown used to it. :D

Lacey01: Yay! Look! I'm updating – and "poor Numbuh Four"? Oh, you think THAT was "poor Numbuh Four"...just you wait...muahaha... 

HamGirl168: AAAAHHH! Puppy dog eyes! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Lol, thanks for r/ring! The puppy dog eyes got to me so I decided to update.

Tai Kawei: Of course I updated, silly! XD

Princess Rusty: I hope this is fluffy enough for you...the flames freaked me out, so I made this...uh...fluffy. :O

Jasikaermine: "Update quickly"? Hahahaha...oh, you were serious? Apparently you haven't seen my slow updating on THEKISS...Thanks for reviewing anyway! :)

Tristan Bits: Eeeehh!! Thank-you, thank-you! X)

RoBeN: I'm writing more! Actually "typing" more...okay, that was lame, sorry.

Lyzz2nwn: When I blush it does show...of course, I don't get the sweaty palms, either, but my friend does when she's nervous...so that part was added just for her! Although she'll probably never read this considering that she doesn't understand KND that much...

Alright, there ya go...now the disclaimer, which I hate with uttermost passion, yup.

Disclaimer: If dreams come true, I will one day own the KND. But sadly, I don't as of this moment...I know the pity you must take on me...:(

* * *

**_Chapter Four: I Pinky-Swear Promise_**

The day was just getting worse for poor Numbuh Four. Numbuh Three was still forcing him to look for her stupid stuffed animal – there was no way he could just ignore the giant puppy dog eyes she gave him and the tears that had formed in her eyes when he told her that "she could live without one a'er dumb dolls 'cause she 'ad about a thousand others".

"Ah don't see 'im, Numbuh Three," sighed Numbuh Four, placing himself on the couch. "Can ah jus' watch some T.V. or somethin' now?"

"But Numbuh Foooooooour," she whined. "Mr. Cherrybottom Snuggles is my favorite!"

"'Ow can ya jus' pick a favorite outta the 'undred in yer room? If ah remember correctly, the room is covered with Rainbow Monkey crud."

He wasn't lying, either. If any person was to peek inside the girl's room, he or she would have so many Rainbow Monkeys' eyes staring at them that they would lose count after the first fifteen.

"PWWWWWEEEEEEEEESE? I'll let you watch one of your favorite movies and leave you alone and never ask for anything again!!"

Somehow that offer was not that thrilling to him. He knew Numbuh Three would come singing in the middle of the movie without even remembering the promise and sit down next to him. She then would ask questions every five minutes about what was going on, and who was who, and things like that. She could be quite annoying during movies that didn't have singing cartoon animals—that was for sure.

"Oh, really? Ya _promise_ not ter come and disturb meh?"

"Pinky-swear promise!" She looked at him shyly, holding out her pinky to him. Numbuh Four scoffed at it.

"Ah don't do those girly things," he said, turning his head the other way.

"But Numbuh Four..." Numbuh Three thought for a second, and then an impish grin became visible on her face. "If you don't pinky-swear promise with me, then I won't let you watch your movie, and I will tie you down to a chair and make you watch Rainbow Monkey Babies with me all day long next Tuesday!"

Numbuh Four's face paled. She wasn't joking – last time he hadn't believed she would force him into that Rainbow Monkey movie, but she had...somehow. But that only lasted about an hour and a half...this time she was talking _all day_.

"Foine," he said, defeated, holding out his pinky to her. She giggled and hooked his to her own.

"Yay! Pinky-swear promise!"

Numbuh Four did not need a mirror to know how tomato-red he was – the heat burning his face was enough proof for him. "Y-yeah...now let's go find this cruddy dolly a'yers..."

Numbuh Three did not unlatch her pinky from his, and he struggled to get it free. "No, no, no! This is not how a pinky-swear promise works!"

"Then 'ow does it work?" He asked with a huff, clearly not as amused as Numbuh Three was acting.

"You have to say an oath!"

"If ah 'aveta say an oath, then," Numbuh Four tried to remove his pinky from hers, but she was holding on so tight he didn't think it would be smart to keep pulling. "Ah ain't sayin' no cruddy oath!"

"Okay, I guess I will see you next Tuesday!"

"...foine..."

Numbuh Three smiled at him, victorious. "Okay, repeat after me... 'I pinky-swear promise.'"

"Ah pinky-swear promise..."

"'To help Numbuh Three.'"

"Ter 'elp Numbuh Three."

"'Find Mr. Cherrybottom Snuggles.'"

"Find that cruddy doll."

"Numbuh Four!"

"Numbuh Four!"

"NO!!" Numbuh Three slapped her head with her free hand. "That wasn't part of the oath! You have to do this correctly or I'll never let go of your pinky."

In some way, Numbuh Four was able to tell that she wasn't joking, so with a sigh he said, "Find Mr. Cherrybottom Snuggles. There, now can ah 'ave mah pinky back now?"

"Nope. You have to make up an oath for me."

"Oh, really?" An evil smile crept its way onto his face. "Okay, then, repeat. 'Ah pinky-swear promise.'"

"I pinky-swear promise!" She echoed happily.

"'Ter let Numbuh Four.'"

"To let Numbuh Four."

"'Watch 'is movie in peace. Also, ter never bother 'im again ter play tea party or any other cruddy girly game.'"

She stared at him, a little bit puzzled. "Watch his movie in peace and to, um, don't bother tea party again to him or cruddy game!"

Numbuh Four rolled his eyes. "That's not w'ot ah said, Numbuh Three..."

"Well, you make the oath too long!" She complained. "I can't remember everything!"

"Oh well...at least ya got the movie part roight. Now, LEGGO A'MAH PINKY!!"

She did it in a matter of seconds and jumped up. "Okay, now let's go find Mr. Cherrybottom Snuggles!" Then, she ran to the kitchen, leaving Numbuh Four sitting in the couch.

He leaned back into the soft cushion. "Ah can't believe ah jus' pinky-swear promised 'er...ah well...sooner we find the monkey, the sooner ah can watch a movie."

* * *

And there's your chapter four. Be proud! Be a nerd! Okay, I'll stop now...

Next Chapter info: Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four have an interesting food fight in the kitchen...fluffiness all around! :D


	5. Food Fight

Wow. I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but it's also been awhile since I've actually had time to look at the amount of reviews on my stories...114 on THEKISS? 60 on this one?! WOWIEZKADOODLES, people! I love you, too! :D

Um, THEKISS is on temporary hiatus. Please refrain from throwing rotten vegetables at me – I'm trying really hard to get Chapter Nine finished and everything...but the Evil has started back up again (a.k.a. High School...grrr), so I have no time to really work on fanfiction anymore. In fact, the only reason this chapter is being posted is because I have all the way up to Chapter Ten on this story finished (or rather, the drafts finished) from like, this one day when I was really bored.

So, please don't be angry with me. I'm trying really hard to make you happy. (cowers and hides from the angry mob of people with pitchforks and torches)

All right... Here are the responses to my good little reviewers, as promised. Sadly, this is the last time I will do this...it takes up too much of my spare time that I hardly get during the school year. =/ So sorry about that...but oh well! Be happy that I'll finish the fanfic anyway! But ask questions anyway, and I'll still answer them! :D

AkitoSana: Fluffiness? Well, looky here...I tried!

Jenny: Yay! People love me! Er, not me actually...but my fics anyways!

Lacey01: Of COURSE Numbuh Four liked her holding his pinky! It was a dream come true! XD

Rune-Spirit: You're right on that one – everyone's gotta love 3/4!

J (silence) Quill: Eeehh! I love your Australia story! It's so cute! :D I am thankful for your review, oh so thankful! (hands you bouquet of flowers) Thankies!

Unreal Champion: I'm keepin' on!

Natasha: Well, duh, I'm gonna continue...like I'd really be that evil to all you good people!

Numbah 158: Food fight! Yayness! (throws some tapioca pudding at you)

YAY!!!!: I'm trying to update ASAP, like you said. Not very reliable I am at that, though, as some of my other reviewers may tell you...lol

CHESHIRExcat: Glad to see you liking the cuteness!

Tai Kawei: Yes! Be proud! Be a nerd! (gives you a T-shirt with that saying on it) XD

Ummm: Yes! Muchos gracias for reviewing. :D

Sailorstar314: The pinky swear shall return at one part of the story...okay, for like, a split second, but you aren't supposed to know this!

Luminara Windu: 3/4 Forever!!!!!!!!!! (waves her flag)

HomicidalJungleCat: Awww...thankiez! (hugs)

Sara and her Pinkys: Fluff and marshmallows and...pillows! XD

Lyzz2nwyn: There really isn't an oath to pinky swearing...that was all Numbuh Three. Lol

Ritoru Kani: I WOULD lengthen my chapters, however, I already have most of them written out... I lengthen them a little bit still, but yeah...=/ But please keep on reviewing anyway because I looooooooove you! XD

Ainagirl27: Thank-yas muchos! Your review made me smile. Of course, mostly all nice reviews make me smile...but that's beside the point!

Astalder27: Hehe, Numbuh Four can be pretty funny sometimes!

Kooky34Girl: Yup! And it's spelled negotiating. :D

_**Chapter Five: Food Fight**_

"Numbuh Three...'e's not gonna be in the kitchen, so can we jus' leave already?" Numbuh Four grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Although they had only been searching in the kitchen for ten minutes, he was already fed up with it. "'E's probably out on the deck or somethin'..."

"But I remember taking him in here for a snack once!" She said, digging through a cabinet of eating utensils. "Maybe he's in here!"

Numbuh Four watched in horror as forks and knives flew over her shoulder, just narrowly missing his head. "**_NUMBUH THREE_**!! Don't ya know better than ter throw these things?!"

"Woopsies."

"Yeah, woopsies! Yer gonna kill meh or somethin'."

"Maybe he's in the fruit!" It was amazing to Numbuh Four that she seemed to forget the fact she had almost killed him in a mere second. Humming, she turned to look at him and noticed he was sitting in a chair, staring at her as he ate nachos with a bowl of cheese. Well, at least that was what she thought he was doing – his bangs were in front of his eyes again so it was impossible to tell _what_ he was looking at. "C'mon, you have to keep your oath! Sitting there doing nothing doesn't help!" She accused.

"Ah'm jus' sayin' that 'e's not in 'ere, so it's jus' a waste of time," he mumbled, getting to his feet to look underneath the table just to please her.

Numbuh Three looked back to the counter and spotted the container of fruit. She began to throw the fruit out behind her to get it out of the way. Unfortunately, she didn't have eyes in the back of her head to see exactly _where_ she was throwing it...

"'E's not under—**'ERE!!!**" Numbuh Four looked up just in time to see the banana come flying at him. It hit him square on the forehead – there was now yellow all over his face. "Numbuh...Three..."

"Huh?"

He had grabbed the nacho cheese on top of the table and threw it at her. The cheese splattered all over her hair and green sweatshirt. It took her a second to figure out exactly what had happened – but as she wiped the cheese off her eyes, the first thing she saw was a certain, orange-hoody wearing blonde boy, grinning as wickedly as possible, holding a giant bowl of cheese.

Numbuh Three narrowed her eyes and grabbed the first thing she saw—an apple—and chucked it at him.

He gasped and ducked; the apple landed smack on the wall behind him. "Oh, so ya want ter play rough, eh?" He asked, smirking as he picked up a glob of nacho cheese in his hand. "Ah've only got one thing to say ter that..."

She took another apple into her hand. "And what's that?"

"**_BRING IT ON!_**" The cheese was unleashed from his hand two seconds before Numbuh Three was able to hurl her apple at him. She opened the nearest cabinet to act as a defense, and the cheese splattered all over it.

Numbuh Four, however, wasn't as lucky – the apple hit him on the arm, quite hard, too. He showed no sign of pain, though, as he snatched up another glob of cheese, and came running toward Numbuh Three, shouting something that resembled what a ninja might say while in combat.

"**_EEEEEEPPPP!_**" Numbuh Three screamed and grasped a pan inside the cabinet and put it in front of her face. Again, Numbuh Four had missed his target. He looked around to find something to fling at her, but found there nothing. He was trapped...not even two feet from him stood Numbuh Three, who stood there grinning while tossing a green apple up and down in her hand.

"Uhhhhhhh.....uuuuuuuhhhhhh..."

"**_WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!_**" The apple was thrown at him, but Numbuh Four dodged it quite easily; he was used to worse, after all. He was on the floor now, hastily making his way over to the refrigerator.

"Oh, no you don't!" Numbuh Three looked into the cabinet, but all she found was more pots and pans. Great...she was out of apples, too...she moved quickly over to the next cabinet, and found a bag of popcorn kernels. "AHA!" She tore it open and heaved it at Numbuh Four, who then proceeded to yell out a bunch of, "OW!"s and OUCH!"es.

His hand fumbled over the refrigerator's handle, and he finally found the strength to pull the door open. There in front of him were thousands of different food sources...all just waiting to be thrown all over his opponent. "Mmmm...'ere we go!" He grabbed a bowl of applesauce and ran just as another bag of popcorn kernels was tossed his way.

_They won't mind if ah use it all up...? 'Oo in their roight mind **eats** applesauce anyway?_ With that final thought, he grabbed a glob of the stuff and ducked, and upon hearing a satisfying scream, he knew the applesauce had hit his objective.

It was fifteen minutes into the food fight that the kitchen, er, if that was what you wanted to call it, was trashed. Blobs of applesauce, nacho cheese, and other lumpy substances caked the walls, the counter, and the cabinets. Popcorn kernels were spilled all over the floor, along with cereal bits and other things. Pots and pans were scattered various places – including on the heads of Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four, who were currently using them as a defense against whatever the other planned on throwing next.

"All roight...ah can do this..." Numbuh Four said to himself behind a chair quietly, his heart thumping wildly. There was a cooking pot protecting his cranium, a frying pan in one hand, and a bowl of tapioca in the other. Suddenly he heard something, and satisfied that someone was creeping out from behind him, he twirled around.

"**_HIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAA!_**" He popped out from his hiding place, flinging as much tapioca as you possibly could in six seconds.

However, he stopped when he realized that he had been fooled...he had just pudding-a-fied a Rainbow Monkey. "Aw, crud," he said to himself, knowing what was to happen next.

"_I GOT YA!_" Ketchup and mustard squirted into his back. Numbuh Three laughed and ran.

"Ah, ya think yer _so clever_ with yer little hit-and-run technique, eh? Well, jus ter let ya know, ah'm on ter ya and yer stupid girly tricks!" He shouted to basically no one and got down low to the dirty floor.

_Ah know yer be'ind the table...jus' try an' 'ide from Numbuh Four!_

There was a squeak of surprise as he hurled more tapioca out at the black-haired girl. "HA! AH KNEW IT!" Numbuh Four yelled, smiling proudly.

"EEEEEPPPPP!" Numbuh Three somersaulted away, her back leaving a trail of...substances...on the kitchen floor. "You will never defeat me, Numbuh Four! You might as well give up!" She was on top of the table now, peering down on him like a hawk to a mouse.

"Sure, ah'll give up! As soon as ah'm satisfied that ya've 'ad enough!" He chucked the entire bowl at her, and it landed upside down on top of her head. She stood there for awhile; Numbuh Four laughing his head off.

He soon stopped though as ketchup shot out at his face, followed by a never ending spray of mustard. "**_AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!_**"

"Do you give up now, Numbuh Four?" She said, grinning maliciously, still spurting out the remains of the mustard at him.

"**_YES, AH GIVE UP! JUS' MAKE IT STOP!!!_**"

She giggled, and threw the bottles down on the floor before jumping happily on top of Numbuh Four, who merely gasped as he caught her in his arms. "Oh, Numbuh Four! That was sooooo much fun! THANKIES!" She embraced him in a gooey hug, and he blushed and silently thanked Numbuh Three for squirting ketchup of all things on his face so she wouldn't see it.

"Eh, no problem..."

Numbuh Three laughed more. "We should have food fights more often!" She still hadn't stopped hugging him, and it was starting to make Numbuh Four sweat nervously – he could barely get his mouth to open to respond.

"Y-yeah, a-ah guess it was fun."

"Yup!" She squeezed him harder.

Numbuh Four chuckled nervously. To have a girl, that you seemed to malfunction around all the time, _hug_ you was not very relaxing. Oh, but the problem didn't end there – she wouldn't _stop_ hugging him.

"Eh, Numbuh Three..."

She still didn't seem to take the hint; she only smiled wider.

"Numbuh Three."

Wider yet.

"NUMBUH THREE, GET OFF A'MEH!"

She suddenly snapped her eyes open, and all at once noticed that the two of them were practically cheek to cheek. An odd burning sensation filled her cheeks – so hot that the heat had been transferred like a contagious disease to Numbuh Four's own face. And now the two stood there holding on to one another, both uneasily aware that were blushing like no tomorrow.

"Um...uh...can ya, er, leggo a'meh now?"

"Um, sure, Numbuh Four..." Numbuh Three leapt off of him, and a wave of bewilderment spread throughout her body. Why had her face suddenly caught fire?

"Let's, um...get cleaned up, ah guess," Numbuh Four said awkwardly, beginning to walk to the bathroom.

"Okay, but wait!" Numbuh Four spun around. "We have to find Mr. Cherrybottom Snuggles!"

He looked at her in disbelief. "...covered in mustard? Yeah, roight," and he continued to make his way out of the room, leaving a baffled Numbuh Three and a very messy kitchen.

She kicked the pan next to her. "Blah, cleaning is no fun..." And then, like magic, an idea popped into her head. "Hmm...or can it?" She smiled crookedly.

"Oh, _NUMBUH FOOOOOOOOOOUUUR_! Wait for me!"

There ya go...one of my more lengthy chapters, I guess. Hope ya enjoyed it. :D

Next Chapter info: One of the fluffiest chapters in the whole 'fic – Numbuh Three and Four have to clean up the kitchen! Of course, this will include some aprons, some scrubbers...and a little bit of music. Muahaha...


	6. Aprons, Mops, and Dancing, Oh My!

Oh, great. You've made it this far. You've made it to the fluffiest chapter yet – chapter six. If you have a weak constitution for fluff, I suggest you not read this because it's so cotton candy sweet and fluffy it'll make you want to puke. Seriously. You've been warned. 

Kooky34Girl, to answer your question about THEKISS, it probably won't be updated until maybe in the next two months. I'm terribly sorry about this, I just have no time. And my friend and I are writing this book for over a year that WILL be published and is over a hundred pages long, and...Woops. You didn't hear that.

Lyzz2nwn, I'm sorry about having no Dawns Dish Soap. I wrote this before I saw your review (technically this chapter has been written for like ten hundred years, okay, maybe 2 months), so sorry about that!

Uh, yeah. Here's the disclaimer to my fluffy chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't get why you people think I own Kids Next Door. If I did, how the heck would I have time to write a fanfic? It's like, HELLO! This would be in the show, not on !

Disclaimer #2: I do not own either song that is in this chapter. If you are so worried about who does, look it up in your own spare time. All I can tell you is that I don't own them, and I never will. I wish I owned the second song, though, because it is only the BEST SONG IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!! If you've ever read my profile, you'll know exactly what song I am talking about.

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Aprons, Mops, and Dancing, Oh My!_**

After the two had gone through about twenty towels of soap and water and changed their clothes, they finally decided it was time to go back to the kitchen. Numbuh Four was wearing a different pair of jeans, one that had been worn a lot – it was easy to see with the kneeholes and everything – but instead of his usual orange hoody, he had on a white tank top. Numbuh Three no longer wore her green sweatshirt, but had on her yellow Rainbow Monkey t-shirt—the one with the purple monkey on it—and around-the-house pajama shorts.

Upon entering the kitchen, Numbuh Four's eyes grew to the size of basketballs.

"Numbuh One is _so_ gonna kill us."

Numbuh Three blinked at the disaster in front of them. "Well, we might as well get started. Tee-hee!" And with another giggle, she sped off somewhere, but soon returned with a purple bandanna in her hair, a pink apron tied around her front, and another in her right hand. She held it out to Numbuh Four, whose face cringed. "Here you go, Numbuh Four!"

"Numbuh Three...ya can't beh serious..."

She blinked again. "Um, yes I can."

That statement went unanswered as Numbuh Four sneered, "There are three problems with that..._thing_..."

"Like what?" Numbuh Three asked, confused. "It's too prettyful pink?"

For a second time, she was ignored. "One, it's an _apron_," he started and then held up two fingers, "Number two, it's _pink_."

"Numbuh Two isn't even here, you stupidhead!"

Numbuh Four coughed and resumed his list, "An' three..._**it's an apron**!!_"

Numbuh Three looked taken aback and quite hurt at the same time. "But I brought it just for you...PWEESE PUT IT ON!!"

Numbuh Four did his best to ignore her trembling lip. "No."

"PWEEEEEEESE?!"

"No!"

"**_PWEETY PWEESE WITH SUGAR ON TOP AND ICE CREAM IN THE MIDDLE WITH CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES AT THE BOTTOM AND CHERRIES, AND, OOH, FUDGE! AND, AND CHOCOLATE SYRUP!! WITH CARAMEL!! Ooh, also--"_**

****"_Foine! _Jus' shut up already!" He snatched the apron away from her hand and slung it over his head. "Can ya tie—er, never mind then," he was interrupted as she merrily tied a knot in the back of the apron.

"No problem!" She said with an infamous Numbuh Three smile. "Now we just need some tunes!" And off she went out of the room. Again.

_No, she can't mean the Rainbow Monkey song...please, anythin' but that! ANYTHIN'! _Numbuh Four prayed as she came back holding a portable stereo.

"Hmm...this should work..." Numbuh Three hit a button, and an oddly familiar tune started playing. However, Numbuh Four had no clue what it was for she shut it off just as quickly as she had turned it on. "Now, let's get out Mopsy!"

Numbuh Four looked at her unbelievably. "Ya name 'ouse'old _appliances_?"

"No, silly! I name mops!"

Numbuh Four rolled his eyes. How could he possibly be in love with this girl? _Woah, scary thoughts_, his mind told him._ Scary, untrue thoughts...ah don't even loike this girl! 'Ow could ah beh in love with someone if ah don't even loike them?!_

In one quick movement, Numbuh Three had somehow gotten a hold of his hand. "C'mon, slowpoke!" She said playfully and began dragging him off to the utility closet.

Numbuh Four, however, could not even concentrate. He couldn't really understand why it was so hard. I mean, sure, he was a _little _bit distracted that her hand was grasping onto his, and maybe it _was_ suddenly starting to sink in that being stuck in the KND tree house with her, and only her, wasn't going to be _so_ bad... Sure, there was obviously _something_ about her that he found, well..._nice_. And for some reason, Numbuh Three would not leave his mind for one second. But like _those_ were the reasons he couldn't concentrate!

Still, no matter what bad and horrible things he tried to think of about her – all he could seem to picture was her smile...her giggle...her beautiful raven black hair...

He nearly dropped all the sponges and scrubbers he'd been carrying on the way back to the kitchen. _W'ot the crud am ah thinkin'?!_ He thought in a panic. _Numbuh Three is **not** beautiful!_

Numbuh Three, skipping happily in front of him with her mop, stopped to turn around. "Numbuh Four! I'm waaaaaaiting, slowpoke!"

And, of course, she was, just outside of the kitchen door with her adorable white smile. Numbuh Four's heart did a flip-flop. _Okay, so maybe the sheila is beautiful...ah mean, ah crud!_

"Okay, you scrub the walls, and I mop the floor!" Numbuh Three directed, now clutching the mop beside her.

"'Ow come you get ter mop?"

"'Cause Mopsy likes me better," she replied and smiled down at the bottom of the mop. "Isn't that right, Mopsy-Wopsy?"

Numbuh Four groaned. He glanced at the clock—hoping he'd only have to spend another hour with her. But his jaw dropped. It was only 12:16 in the afternoon. There was still another eleven or so hours left!

"Well, get your buns to work, Numbuh Four!" laughed Numbuh Three. "Don't make me make you wear a bandanna, too!"

Grumbling, he began to soak a sponge in the bucket of soap and water. He made his way up onto the counter so he was facing the food-covered wall.

"Oops, almost forgot!" Numbuh Three ran over to the portable stereo that was set on top of the table. "And..._play_!"

Numbuh Four lost his balance, but luckily caught himself just in time as soon as the music came on. She couldn't be _serious_, could she? He turned his head to find her dancing around with the mop as she cleaned, singing along with the words to the song.

"**_You get up every morning from your alarm clock's warning! Take the 8:15 into the city. There's a whistle up above, and people pushin', people shovin', and the girls who try to look pretty. And if your train's on time, you can get to work by nine and start your slaving job to get your pay. If you ever get annoyed, look at me, I'm self-employed. I love to work at nothing all day. And I'll be taking care of business! Every day!_**"

Numbuh Four's could feel his mouth drop open. There was no excuse why it shouldn't be ajar either. Numbuh Three was..._dancing_ with the mop.

Numbuh Three, however, found nothing strange of what she was doing and continued to spin around as she wiped the floor. Her mouth also just kept moving right along with the words.

"**_Taking care of business every way. I've been taking care of business! It's all mine. Taking care of business and working overtime. Work out! If it were easy as fishin', you could be a musician. If you could make sounds loud or mellow, get a second-hand guitar. Chances are you'll go far. If you get in with the right bunch of fellows, people see you having fun, just a-lying in the sun. Tell them that you like it this way. It's the work that we avoid, and we're all self-employed. We love to work at nothing all day! And we be... Taking care of business every day! Taking care of business every way. I've been taking care of business! It's all mine. Taking care of business and working overtime. Take good care of my business_**."

"**_When I'm away, every day, whoo!" _**Numbuh Three did a jump in the air, and a spray of water came over Numbuh Four's face. He scoffed. She may think this is fun, but to him, it was torture. How could he even think that it'd be okay to have to spend the day with this girl?!

"**_You get up every morning from your alarm clock's warning. Take the 8:15 into the city. There's a whistle up above, and people pushin', people shovin', and the girls who try to look pretty. And if your train's on time, you can get to work by nine. And start your slaving job to get your pay. If you ever get annoyed, look at me I'm self-employed! I love to work at nothing all day. And I'll be... Taking care of business every day! Taking care of business every way. I've been taking care of business. It's all mine. Taking care of business and working overtime! Takin' care of business, takin' care of business... Takin' care of business, takin' care of business...Takin' care of business..._**" Bachman-Turner Overdrive

Numbuh Four was glad the song had finally ended. He couldn't wait to see what else Numbuh Three planned to torment him with. "So, Numbuh Three," he began, but was instantly cut off as more music came on the radio.

"Oh, I looooove this song," Numbuh Three said distantly. "Slow dance with me, Numbuh Four!"

Numbuh Four crossed his soapy arms, partly listening to the lyrics.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart...**_

_**Without saying a word,**_

_**You can light up the dark...**_

"Ah don't dance," he said gruffly, not liking the way his cheeks lit up at the song's words. They made perfect sense to him.

"Oh, c'mon!" She hopped over to him, taking him by the sleeve. "This song is soooo pretty! It deserves to be danced to!" Numbuh Four only turned his head away.

_**Try as I may I could never explain**_

_**What I hear when you don't say a thing.**_

****"Pleeeeaaaaaaaaase, Numbuh Four!"

"No," he replied, happy that he wasn't facing her to see the puppy-dog eyes he knew she was giving him. "Ah already made one deal with ya, and slow-dancing wasn't part of it."

"But...but...why won't you?! You danced with me at the Delightful Children's party last year when you were my date!" she rebutted.

Numbuh Four looked at her. "Ah was _not_ yer date."

"Were, too."

"Was not."

"Were, too!"

"Was not."

"Were, too! Were, too! Were, too! Were, too! Were, too! Were, too! Were, too!" Numbuh Three shouted, jumping up and down like a crazy person.

"Foine!" He gave in. "Ah'll slow-dance with ya...then we need ter finish up cleaning, okay?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" She dragged him up close to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling. As much fun as she thought this was, Numbuh Four did not like it one bit. That stupid feeling was back inside him, especially in his cheeks.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.**_

"Ahem," Numbuh Three narrowed her eyes at him.

"W'ot?"

"Put your arms around my waist!"

Numbuh Four grumbled to himself, and red-faced, he placed his hands on her hips. "'Appy now?"

She only gave him one of her infamous heart-melting smiles, and casually leaned her head up against his shoulder. Numbuh Four, who had no clue what he was supposed to do in this situation, merely blushed.

_**The touch of your hand says**_

_**You'll catch me if ever I fall...**_

"Eh, Numbuh Three..."

"Hmm?" She said in a muffled tone, shutting her eyes.

"...nothing," he lied, mentally cursing to himself that he hadn't said what he wanted to tell her.

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all...**_

****Numbuh Four felt a small grin break onto his face. Everything was perfect. He then peeked over Numbuh Three's head to catch a glimpse of all the gooey food plastering the walls like paint and the cleaning supplies scattered everywhere...and his soapy arms and worn out jeans and tank...

_Well, almost perfect, anyway_, he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Numbuh Four? Can you twirl me now?" Numbuh Three asked, looking up at him with a bashful smile.

"Eh, sure," he said, taking her hand in his to spin her. She giggled just about instantly as she whirled back up close to him. Numbuh Four had no doubts that his face was flaming now.

_**All day long I can hear people talking about...**_

_**But when you hold me near,**_

_**You drown out the crowd...**_

There were so many things running through Numbuh Four's head as she kept pirouetting around, smiling and laughing as she did so. He couldn't believe he was actually slow-dancing with her in the middle of the kitchen floor. And they were supposed to be cleaning!

But nonetheless, he liked the closeness between him and her. He really couldn't believe this one, either. A second ago he had been complaining about her, and now he was dancing with her like they were boyfriend and girlfriend or something...

_**Old Mr. Webster could never define**_

_**What's being said between your heart and mine...**_

_Well, that makes a little sense_, Numbuh Four considered. _Ah can't blame Webster, though...Ah mean, **ah** don't even know w'ot's goin' on!_

Numbuh Three glanced at the boy she was dancing with for a split second. He kept looking up...like he was thinking about something. "Numbuh Four? What's wrong?"

"W'ot's wrong?" He repeated like the words were of another language. "Nothin's wrong...w'ot gave ya that idea?"

"You looked like you were thinking about something. And you looked kind of worried."

"Ah, it's nothin'..." There he went again—lying was all he seemed to do around her.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me...**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me...**_

_**The touch of your hand says**_

_**You'll catch me if ever I fall...**_

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all...**_

The two continued to dance and dance, and for some reason, Numbuh Four found it more enjoyable than horrible like he'd thought. There was no denying it—that little voice inside his head finally got to him.

He liked Numbuh Three, the living definition of the word "cute". And cute was something Numbuh Four never liked, so what was so different about this black-haired girl in front of him?

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me...**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me...**_

The music had got to the point in the song where it died down a little. The tune slowed up, and Numbuh Four suddenly got the craziest idea in his head.

He was wondering what Numbuh Three would do if he tried to kiss her.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get himself to do it, but the song was at the perfect "kissing" part of the song. She'd probably jerk back and never speak to him again...

And then he'd be heartbroken and never be able to communicate the right way again. Probably curl up in a little ball in the corner of his room in a state of depression.

_No way am ah even tryin' ter do that with that risk on the loine! Not loike ah was gonna anyway._

But her eyes...her dark chocolate eyes...they gazed at him with such a special quality that he felt he _needed_ to kiss her. Without even thinking he felt himself lean into her, silently praying that everything would turn out okay.

_**The touch of your hand says**_

_**You'll catch me if ever I fall...**_

It didn't. He slipped on soap and water and fell down, face first.

Numbuh Three only laughed at him. She, of course, was oblivious to what he was about to do to her so this seemed only a laughing matter to her.

Numbuh Four at first glared at her from the floor where he was situated. Then he softened up with a smile and this time accepted the hand she offered. "Ah guess we should get back ter cleanin', huh?"

_Figures...ah try ter kiss 'er, an' ah slip_, he thought to himself._ Then she doesn't even notice w'ot ah tried ter do!_

She smiled back with a pipe of, "I guess so!" until she become aware of the fact that their hands were still connected to one another. The unfamiliar heating feeling came back to her face, and she drew back her hand at once. "Uh, yeah...um..." She grabbed her mop and quietly went back to work.

Numbuh Four felt confused, but just the same returned to his scrubbing of the walls, trying to avoid staring at the girl of his dreams as she mopped the kitchen floor.

Numbuh Three didn't understand exactly _why_ the hotness had so out-of-the-blue came back to her cheeks. It was an odd feeling, but she knew she'd figure out what it was later. If she didn't by the end of the day, then she supposed she'd have to ask Numbuh Five or something...Numbuh Five was smart, and a girl after all.

* * *

Yup, yup – proceed to puke and gag at the fluff. I almost did when I wrote it. The next chapter isn't as fluffy. At least, I don't think it is...I mean, there is fluff, sure. Just nothing really compared to this chapter.

Next Chapter info: Numbuh Three has a little confession to make. Or is it as little as she thinks it is?


	7. A Surprise under the Couch

Yeah, it's here. **Finally**. I know I haven't been around lately with posting new chapters on my fanfics and such, but there really is no time any more. I'm really sorry about this. However, Twenty-Four Hours will be the only one as of this time that will be updated. For all you fans of THEKISS, you'll just have to wait. Again, I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.

Oh, and KookyGirl34, that book thing...er...just a pirate kind of story my friend and I are writing. 108 pages and going strong!!

Disclaimer: Pfft. Like I even need this here.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: A Surprise under the Couch**_

They eventually finished the kitchen to make it sparkle, and Numbuh Four was glad he was out of the room. Finally he was free of the mess that he had created – both kitchen and the girl he was trying his best to avoid contact with. Evidently his plan of evasion wasn't going to work for the next thing he knew, Numbuh Three came bouncing up to him.

"You pinky-swear promised me, though, Numbuh Four!" She shouted while standing in front of the T.V. he was attempting to watch.

"Ah know, but can't we take a rest?" He scooted to the side of the couch to get a view of the screen.

"No!" She argued, continuing to block his vision of the T.V. "I can't live without Mr. Cherrybottom Snuggles!"

Numbuh Four arched an eyebrow at her. "Ya 'ave been livin' without 'im for 'bout two or three hours now."

"Yeah, but that was hoooooooorrible! It's like he disappeared into thin air!"

He pushed the 'power' button on the remote with a sigh. "Okay, okay, you win...now let's foind the cruddy thing so ah can watch T.V. in peace."

Minutes passed by, and the stupid doll still hadn't been located. Everywhere they looked, but there was no trace of the Rainbow Monkey anywhere. Numbuh Four was starting to believe the thing had actually vanished...he wished he knew that it did, though, otherwise he probably wouldn't be wasting his time looking for it.

Numbuh Four got to his knees, beginning to make his way under the couch. "Crud...can't see under 'ere..." He squinted through the darkness, and then proceeded to cough at the dust that had suddenly sprung up his nose.

"Numbuh Four?" He heard a muffled voice ask from outside the couch.

"Ah'm in 'ere."

"Where?"

"Under the couch, lookin' for that dumb Rainbow Donkey of yers," he grumbled.

There was a scuffle of noises before he felt something else trying to get under the couch with him. "'EY! Watch it, Numbuh Three!" Numbuh Four warned as something harshly nudged him in the side.

"Oops, sorry!" her voice apologized from beside him, but Numbuh Four's eyes still couldn't locate her. "Is he under here?"

"Not that ah can see..." Numbuh Four chuckled at his own words. '_Not that ah can see'...Ha, Numbuh Four, ya can be quite the comedian sometimes!_

"Oh, well, then we better move on!"

"Wait, Numbuh Three..." Numbuh Four choked on his words, not sure where they had come from. Then again, he kind of _knew _he had to tell her before his insides blew up or something. "There's somethin' ah gotta tell ya..."

Numbuh Three blinked. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah..."

She giggled. "There's something I have to tell you, too!"

Confused, Numbuh Four asked, "Loike w'ot?"

"Nuh-uh, you first!" She said playfully.

"No, you first," he said. "Ah won't tell ya unless ya tell me."

"Okay, okay...Um...it's just that...Well..." She struggled on her words, unsure of how to put them into a sentence.

Meanwhile Numbuh Four stared into the blackness that disguised Numbuh Three. His heart was leaping around inside him, anxious of her words. Maybe, perhaps, they were that she liked him, too?

_Nah... _Numbuh Four dismissed the thought. _Numbuh Three's too giggly ter go 'round loikin' people loike meh._

Numbuh Three felt her insides swirl. She had to tell him. Now. With a long and deep breath, she finally shouted, "**_MR. CHERRYBOTTOM SNUGGLES IS IN MY ROOM!_**"

Numbuh Four sat there for a moment in disbelief. "No, 'e's not," he argued, not ready to accept the fact as true after all of the searching he'd been through.

"Um...yes, he is," she said slowly.

"Ya mean ah've been lookin' fer a cruddy, dumb, stupid, baby Rainbow Donkey thing all day long fer **_NOTHIN'_**?" Numbuh Four felt angry, but wasn't entirely sure if it was at himself or Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Three gulped. "Um...yes..."

He couldn't believe this. He _really_ couldn't believe this. "Did ya KNOW 'e was in yer room the 'ole time?"

A beat of silence. Then, "Yes..."

"'Ow come ya screamed then?" He asked her, demanding to know the facts.

"I saw a spider."

"Why did ya make up this 'ole lost Rainbow Monkey business then? Just ter mess with mah 'ead or somethin'?"

She sighed. "No, I just wanted someone to play with...I knew you wouldn't want to, so I thought of something that would get you to play with me. And you did, so I'm happy now."

Numbuh Four could feel his heart melt into a puddle inside him. He felt awful... just awful because her explanation was 100 true. He knew that he probably wouldn't have had that much, er, fun, if you called it that, if she hadn't made that stupid Rainbow Monkey story up.

"Ah'm sorry, Numbuh Three," he whispered.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm sorry, too, for making you do something that you didn't have to do in the first place."

He managed a small smile. "Oh well, can't change the past now, can we?"

"Nope!"

"So...now w'ot?"

Numbuh Three took a moment to consider this. "How abooooouuuut," she began, "we get out from under the couch?"

Numbuh Four laughed, something he didn't exactly do when Numbuh Three made a joke. But who cared? There was no one to point and make fun of him this time.

"Good idea."

The two pushed themselves out and stood up, immediately beginning to dust off their clothes that were now covered in filth. "Crud," Numbuh Four muttered. "An' ah thought the food foight got meh dirty."

Numbuh Three looked around. "What do you want to do now?"

He had no clue really. He kind of wished she hadn't broke the surprise to him otherwise he'd at least be doing something...The only logical thing to do now was sit back and relax and watch some television, which wasn't the most thrilling and exciting thing to do even if he had been looking forward to doing it all day.

"Wait a second...you never told me what you were going to say!"

Numbuh Four froze in his path to the T.V. remote. He had hoped she would've forgotten about that because he realized seconds after her explanation that there was no way he would ever be able to tell her unless the world was about to end, which wouldn't happen anytime soon, he thought.

"Oh, th-that..." he managed to sputter out. "It was jus'...um...that ah wanted ter thank ya fer 'elping meh clean up the kitchen."

_Whoo, close one, Numbuh Four_, he thought whilst breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, well, you're welcome, Numbuh Four!" she smiled.

He got a smile to crack out across his face when on the inside it was practically impossible to do so. He had not enjoyed the sweat that had just been running down the sides of his face a few second ago.

"Well, ah'm gonna watch some T.V. fer awhile or something...w'ot time is it anyways?"

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Um, about 3:20."

"Thanks," he said, plopping himself down on the couch and flicking the T.V. in front of him on. "Now, let's see..."

Numbuh Three could only watch him do this. She knew this was what he had been waiting to do all day, so there was no point in stopping him to go play tea party or something. "Um, I'm going to go to my room now."

"Mm-hmm," Numbuh Four responded, his eyes already in a heavy gaze at the motorcyclists on the screen.

She turned around, feeling slightly sad that she'd told him about the fake Rainbow Monkey story. If only it really happened, then maybe he would still be playing with her...but like he cared about playing with her anyway. All he ever liked to do was yell and make fun of her. Sighing, she retreated out of the room.

Numbuh Four heard her footsteps exit and slouched down into the couch's comfy cushions. "If only ah could jus' tell 'er..."

* * *

Poor Numbuh Four! He should just tell her already, Dangit! XD

Sorry for my lack of fluffiness in this chapter, the next few chapters shall make up for it, let me assure you!

Next Chapter info: An unexpected visit from the Delightful Children from down the Lane can cause a few problems. However, is Numbuh Four about ready to let them be beaten? Heck no!


	8. The Attack of the Delightful Dorks

Here we go, everybody. It's out a lot sooner than usual, mostly because I stayed home out of sickness from the evil that is high school today. But oh well, I actually had time to edit this completely so I can post it for all you wonderful people out there!

And, in case you were wondering (yeah, right), I'm much better now. Just a sore throat was all. :P

Disclaimer: Yeah, uh-huh, use those psychic powers of yours and guess what should go here. I don't care if you're not psychic either, you probably know anyway, so I'm not going to put it here, considering I don't really _like_ putting here what is _supposed_ to be put here.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: The Attack of the Delightful Dorks**_

Numbuh Three sat in her bedroom, staring back at all the beady black eyes of her beloved stuffed animals. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of any of them. Each one could bring her heart warmth and joy with just a simple, tiny hug.

But lately something different was going on with her heart, and this time, it had nothing to do with stuffed animals. It had to do with a certain blonde, Australian boy living in the same tree house as her. Whenever she seemed to be standing close to him or he'd say something different, her heart would thump wildly, or turn upside down. It was strange to her – she knew there was something wrong if she felt her heart turn upside down. Oh, how she wished Numbuh Five was here and maybe she could explain everything!

She hugged the blue Rainbow Monkey beside her, the same one Numbuh Four had given her for her birthday last year since he didn't know what else _to_ get her. Although she had maybe a million of the blue one, she knew exactly which one Numbuh Four gave her because of the cotton peeking out of its right ear. She smiled to herself, remembering that day all too clearly.

_Flashback_

"Er, 'appy birthday, Numbuh Three," the blonde boy said awkwardly, handing her the blue monkey. "Ah didn't know w'ot ter get ya really, but ah thought ya might loike it."

Numbuh Three examined her new stuffed animal. "He's so _cuuuuuute_!" she squealed, and unexpectedly reached her arms out to squeeze Numbuh Four around the neck. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! I LOVE HIM! I'm going to call him...**_Wally-kun_**!"

"Uh, N-N-Numbuh Three," she had no clue why he was stuttering so much with her name. He should know by now what to call her _by now_, and besides, it wasn't like she was choking him with the hug or something! "Ah'm sorry about w'ot 'appened ter 'is ear..."

"Hmm?" She let go of him and then noticed the small tear in the monkey's right ear. "What happened to him?"

"Er, well, ah didn't realize it when ah bought 'im...but 'e kind of came loike that," Numbuh Four explained, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

Numbuh Three blinked her eyes at him, then looked back at her gift. "Awe, it's okay! This way I'll know it's from you!" And again, she wrapped her arms around him, this time lifting him off the ground.

_End Flashback_

"Wally-kun?" she asked the monkey she was hugging. "Do you know what's wrong with me?" It only smiled, seeing as that was all it could really do, but Numbuh Three frowned. If she didn't know what was going on soon, she'd have to resort to going to the doctor...and going to the doctor was always a Kids Next Door operative's worst nightmare.

"Wally-kun, do you think I'm sick?"

Without waiting for a response, she set the monkey down, her face becoming less and less happier. "Do you think I should ask Numbuh Four about the feeling?" The stuffed animal kept its permanent grin, but Numbuh Three was not satisfied. "C'mon, Wally-kun! Tell me what to do!"

For the fourth time, it did not reply, about sending Numbuh Three off the edge in frustration. "Oh, you're no help..." she said softly, tossing it to the side. "I'm going to go see what Numbuh Four's doing, okay, Wally-kun?"

Skipping, she made her way out into the hallway. _I wonder if I got this sickness from Numbuh Four, _she mused as she hummed to the main room._ He's been acting weird, too...Oh, great! It's a contagious sickness! I hope Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Five don't get it!_

"Whatcha watchin'?" She greeted from behind him, nearly frightening the poor guy five feet into the air.

Numbuh Four turned his head a little and flinched. He had hoped she might've stayed in her room for another thirty minutes or so...being separated for only an hour barely did any good for him. All he had done was think about her – he didn't even have a clue as to what was happening on the T.V. and he'd supposedly been watching it for an hour!

"Oh, um, ah dunno, channel surfin'."

"Can we watch Rainbow Monkeys?" Numbuh Three asked politely, and even though she couldn't see it, she could tell he was glaring at her from under his long bangs. "Okay, okay...you pick a movie then, Mr. Rainbow Monkey Hater."

Numbuh Four wasn't about to go watching some movie _alone_ with Numbuh Three. He'd never done that before—and the thoughts of what could happen circling his mind were scaring the crud out of him. "Um...ah dunno..."

Numbuh Three opened her mouth to speak, but instead of her soft, sweet, voice, there was a sudden crash. She twisted herself around, as well as Numbuh Four, and came face to face with a navy blue helicopter looking machine. From behind the helicopter there was a giant hole in the wall, seemingly where it had came from in the first place. "Huh? What's going on?" She blinked at it, thinking the helicopter would suddenly grow a mouth and answer her question.

"Ah dunno..." Numbuh Four now stood close at her right; feeling almost like it was his job to make sure nothing bad would happen to her. "Uh, guys? Is that you?"

The front of the helicopter opened up, but it was not who the two expected to see. Five pale, blue-eyed faces appeared before them, all smirking knowingly. "Hello, Wallace," they said in unison.

Numbuh Four never liked it when they called him this—it was like a pet name or something. "'Ello ter you, too, Delightful Dorks."

"Now, now, Wallace, let's not start a quarrel...not without your leader, of course," they still spoke simultaneously, which was something Numbuh Four or Three never could understand, nor did they like. It was just plain creepy.

"Numbuh One's not here, though," Numbuh Three said to them, which caught the Delightful Children off guard.

"Not here? Then where is he?!" Their bored tones no longer sounded bored, but angry.

"On a mission, sillies!" Numbuh Three giggled. "With Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five!"

At first the Delightful Children only remained still and shocked, but the all-knowing smirks soon returned to their faces. "Oh, really? Well, Wallace, isn't this cute? You and your little girlfriend all alone?" They all threw their heads back and laughed.

Numbuh Four balled a fist and growled. "She's _not_ my girlfriend."

"But you'd like to have it that way, wouldn't you, Wallace?" Their sky-blue eyes gleamed maliciously. "Kuki-dear as your girlfriend? Well, too bad it's never going to happen because even without your Numbuh One, we'll be more than happy to kick your posteriors!"

Numbuh Three saw the giant claw above Numbuh Four's head first and gasped, pushing him over to the side just as it closed.

"Aw, how sweet, she's defending you!" The five children shared an evil laugh again, making the two Kids Next Door operatives even more furious, if that was even impossible.

"WHY YA LITTLE FREAKS!" Numbuh Four launched himself from the ground, aiming straight for the Delightful Children. They simply smirked their infamous smirks.

An extended claw from the helicopter reached out to grab the hood of Numbuh Four's sweatshirt. It stopped his attack, but not his glare. "You think you can beat us all by yourself, _little_ Wallace? Teeny, tiny _little_ you?" They asked him as he hung in mid-air, fists balled.

Numbuh Four clenched his teeth together. They should've known better than to damage his ego—_now_ they were in for it. "Don't you _ever_ call meh LITTLE!" He shouted angrily. The back of his hood partly ripped off as he got free, and the Australian tackled the blonde boy of the Delightful Children, making the others gasp, including Numbuh Three.

"No, no! Let me go!" The boy said, only this time his brothers and sisters did not join in on the voice. "Please!"

Numbuh Four had him by the collar and wasn't about to let go for a stupid "please". "Then ya better tell me that you'll leave Numbuh Three alone!"

"If you think we're going to do that—"

"SAY IT!" He gave the kid a violent shake to prove he was not joking around.

The blonde boy looked back uneasily at his siblings, who were all biting their lips in a frightened manner. "Okay, fine, we'll leave you and your _girlfriend_ alone."

Numbuh Four gave him another jerk and pushed him back into the other Delightful Children. They instantly closed the front of the helicopter and started to hover.

"An' she's _not_ mah girlfriend!"

The helicopter flew off into the sky, leaving Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three totally speechless. Neither really knew what to say, so they both stood there in a couple minutes of silence.

"Oh, Numbuh Four," breathed Numbuh Three, still stunned. "You're my **_HERO_**!"

It was not long after, and personally to him "not long enough", that Numbuh Four found Numbuh Three's arms embracing his body. Like usual, he hadn't received a warning or anything. He was going to have to learn what exactly pushed the 'hug Numbuh Four' button, and also not to do it. He _hated_ blushing – he really did.

"Movie time!" Numbuh Three exclaimed happily as she leapt off of him as quickly as she hugged him, linking her arm with Numbuh Four and dancing around in a small circle. "Movie time! Movie time! Movie time!"

Numbuh Four smiled – for once he actually felt okay to let out the smile as Numbuh Three hopped around with his arm. There was no one here to make fun of him or point and ask him why his face was so red or why there was a goofy smile plastered onto his face. After all, it was just he and Numbuh Three.

"Whatcha wanna watch, Numbuh Four?" She said, dragging him down to sit next to her in the couch, their arms still connected. "_I_ wanna watch something _romantic_!" Her eyelashes batted at him flirtatiously.

Numbuh Four's face flushed pink in embarrassment and looked away from her adorable expression. "Uh...ah dunno, Numbuh Three..."

_She wants ter watch somethin' **romantic** with you? Wouldn't that be loike a **date**, Wally? _His conscience teased, in which the pink on his face deepened into red.

"Okay, well, let's watch what you wanna watch, 'kay?"

_As soon as ya let go of mah arm_, he thought to himself. He felt a little uneasy as he unlatched himself from her, as well as Numbuh Three (but of course, he didn't know that) as he got up to go look at their movie choices. "Ah wanna watch a scary movie...Ah know the pe'fect one!" A frown appeared on his face. "But there's one problem..."

Numbuh Three cocked her head to one side. She personally didn't like the idea of a scary movie, but Numbuh Four would be with her, and for some reason, she felt secure with him around.

"What's the problem?"

Numbuh Four turned around to the TV screen so he wouldn't have to face her.

"It's at mah parents' 'ouse..."

* * *

Ooh, cliffy! Okay, maybe not, but whatever, it's as close as it gets in a fluffy story such as this one. (Wink, wink) It's going to get a lot fluffier here shortly... Muahahahahahaha!! Okay, never mind. Don't laugh evilly with me, see if I care!

Next Chapter info: Numbuh Three and Four set out on a "voyage" to Numbuh Four's house to retrieve the movie. What Numbuh Three doesn't know is how embarrassing Numbuh Four's parents can be...


End file.
